1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image display device for displaying a pointer and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device may include all devices for receiving and displaying broadcasts, recording and playing video back, and recording and playing audio back. The image display device may include a television, a smart TV, a monitor, a projector, a tablet, and the like.
As functions thereof become diversified, the image display device is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, gaming, receiving broadcasts, and the like in addition to a function of outputting broadcasts or playing video.
Various new attempts have been made in the aspect of hardware or software in order to support and enhance such functions of the image display device.
On the other hand, a pointer that is an indicator showing a position to which a user input can be applied may be displayed on the image display device such as a television, a smart TV, or the like. Various methods have been proposed in connection with an initial position setting of such a pointer.